


To Be Alone with You

by ElioAmari



Series: Black Wings [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Romance, Shower Sex, just guys being dudes, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: For the past few weeks the two of them have had hundreds of moments like this; moments in which they both clearly wanted something more but neither of them took the extra step towards acquiring it. This may just be the day where all the posturing and hesitation ends...
Relationships: Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis
Series: Black Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Trouble was brewing in the Tangled Shore. Uldren Sov, Awoken Prince and Master of Crows, had received a report of unusual Eliksni activity in the Reef. There was an old abandoned outpost on the Tangled Shore that a rogue group of Eliksni had apparently tried to take as their own, attempting to establish a foothold in the area. It was up to the Crows to investigate this rogue Eliksni group and Uldren decided that he would look into it personally, with a little help from a close friend. 

Jolyon Till the Rachis, a highly admired Crow, had been close with Prince Uldren for years. The two were partners in the field because they knew each other so well and worked together even better. He of course would be joining the Prince on this mission; he wasn't even asked, it was just obvious that he would be coming along at this point. In truth, he was looking forward to it for a few reasons. 

"Sleeping already?" Jolyon joked as he closed in on Uldren, who was laying down on the ramp leading into his Galliot. It was early and Uldren never slept well before big missions like this, which of course Jolyon knew.

"Already? I never woke up in the first place." The Prince scoffed light-heartedly. Jolyon extended his hand to help Uldren to his feet and the Prince took it, pulling himself up with Jolyon's help. As soon as he was on his feet Uldren pulled Jolyon in closer to him. They held on to each other's bare hands, which were positioned in between their chests, for an elongated period of time. Each of them staring into the others eyes, begging the other to make the first move. A smirk crossed Uldren's face, issuing a challenge to Jolyon to cross the line first. Jolyon hesitated for a second too long and Uldren chuckled as he pulled away and make his way into the ship. "You coming?" He shouted back to Jolyon who was now stunned into stillness. 

"Yeah." Jolyon responded absentmindedly before finally walking into the ship. For the past few weeks the two of them have had hundreds of moments like this; moments in which they both clearly wanted something more but neither of them took the extra step towards acquiring it. For Jolyon, his hesitation was a matter of fear. He didn't want to cross a line with Uldren due to misreading the situation. It would kill him to have an unrequited love situation negatively affect the partnership they had spent years cultivating. For Uldren it was a matter of finding joy in pushing Jolyon to make the first move himself. He loved the thrill of the game, first and foremost, but watching Jolyon squirm was an added bonus.

"What's the matter, Jol?" Uldren teased as Jolyon made his way toward the cockpit. "Ahamkara got your tongue?" 

"No, just mentally preparing myself to spend the day with your exhausting personality is all." Jolyon grinned at the Prince who glared back at him.

"Alright, well I'm piloting today so how about we keep the boring discussion to a minimum, hm? I really don't want to die because I fell asleep at the wheel due to yet another lecture on Awoken architecture." Uldren walked to the pilots seat and began preforming some routine checks.

"Oh, my apologies your highness. What is an appropriate topic for me, your humble servant, to discuss today?" Jolyon put on a phony, high-society accent as he walked over and bowed to Uldren before sitting in the copilot seat. 

Uldren chuckled as he threw his head back, pocketing his tongue against his cheek before muttering, " _You're really making this difficult._ " 

"What was that, your majesty?" Jolyon jokingly asked as he turned his seat to face Uldren. To his surprise the Prince met his gaze there and he placed his knees on the outside of Jolyon's, holding him in place. The Prince ran his lithe hand up Jolyon's thigh, keeping his intense amber eyes on Jolyon's soft blue eyes the entire time. Jolyon's breath caught in his throat as his cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of blue. Uldren's face twisted into a seductive grin before he broke into laughter. He patted Jolyon's thigh and turned back around to start the ship's engines as if nothing had happened. Jolyon paused, once again stunned by Uldren's brazenly flirtatious gesture. 

It was silent for a time as they took off towards the Tangled Shore. Eventually they got to talking about something meaningless, just passing the time until they arrived at their destination. They were a few miles away from the outpost they were meant to investigate so they grabbed their gear and started walking. Once their boots touched dirt there was total silence. This was typical, given that they were both more or less professional in the field. Uldren hoped he had given Jolyon enough to think about as they walked, which pleased him to no end. He absolutely loved seeing Jolyon so flustered.

Jolyon was of course in a panic. He knew damn well what the Prince was doing and had yet to decide if he wanted to play the game or just pull Uldren into a kiss next time. _Why did I have to fall for such a cocky bastard?_ Jolyon thought to himself with a smile. As if he'd actually want it any other way. Honestly, Uldren's cocksure attitude was high up on his list of turn-ons. 

As they approached a valley containing the derelict structure where the group of Eliksni was hiding out, Uldren held his hand up and then pointed to the ground. They happened to be on a short cliff which overlooked the valley, giving them a good view of the place from a safe distance. Jolyon swung his sniper rifle around and laid flat on his stomach, getting a good view of the structure through his scope. It was surrounded by Eliksni, just like the report stated.

Uldren laid down next to Jolyon and peered through his own scope which wasn't connected to a gun. He was prone, like Jolyon, but had hitched his knee up to his side and pressed it against Jolyon's thigh. Jolyon sighed, _looks like the game is still on._

"This looks like the place." Uldren whispered. Jolyon kept his eye pressed into his scope and simply nodded. _Challenge accepted_ Uldren thought as he rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow.

"Get down, idiot. They'll see you." Jolyon whispered.

" _Make me._ " Uldren grinned. Jolyon huffed in annoyance, laying his rifle down in front of him before turning to see Uldren giving him that same seductive stare as before. Jolyon hesitated, too many thoughts rushing through his head all at once. "Clock's ticking." 

"Fine." Jolyon grunted as he lunged at Uldren, pinning him down on his back while straddling him. Uldren was breathless and surprised, a sight that thrilled Jolyon. Without further hesitation he decided to give up on the stupid game and kiss the damned fool before he got them killed. However, just as he leaned down his gesture was cut short by a wire rifle shot nearly hitting his head. 

In an instant both men sprang into action. Jolyon rolled over and grabbed his sniper rifle again, aiming down the sights, and picking off the Eliksni who had ranged weapons. Uldren brandished his hand cannon as he slid down the slanted cliffside, running directly into combat as soon as he hit the bottom. The Prince worked his way through the Eliksni in front of him as Jolyon picked off the scattered enemies around him one by one. This was why they made such a good team, they didn't even have to speak or call out positions. It was as if they could read each other's minds. Jolyon adjusted to accommodate Uldren who in turn did the same for his partner. A 'perfect duo', as others called them. 

"That's all of them." Jolyon spoke up through his earpiece. Uldren placed his hands on his knees and sighed. "I'm coming down." Jolyon slid down the front of the cliff and jogged over to meet Uldren. "You hurt?" 

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Uldren's voice trembled slightly from the rush of adrenaline. It didn't help that he expected the moment before all the shooting started to lead into something a bit more _stimulating_. 

Jolyon noticed a small cut on Uldren's cheekbone and brought his gloved hand up to delicately wipe a droplet of blood away. This put them in a familiar position, only this time it was different. They were close, face to face, but Uldren wasn't smiling that arrogant smile of his. He looked more gentle than usual as he leaned into Jolyon's hand, which was now simply resting on the side of the Prince's face. It became painfully clear to Jolyon in that moment that he had never misread the situation. Uldren wanted the same thing that he did, it was so obvious now. Jolyon started to lean in and finally plant that kiss on Uldren's soft, blue lips but was distracted by the sound of Eliksni shouting in the distance. 

"Raiding party?" Uldren's eyes shot in the direction of the noise.

"Most likely. Let's get inside." Jolyon replied, pulling Uldren along with him by the hand as he ran into the structure. Once they were inside they realized that this building was much larger than they had previously thought. The place was packed with gear and supplies for at least 5 raiding parties, none of which happened to be in at the moment. The Eliksni they killed out front where just a fraction of what was usually here, by the looks of it. 

"There's no way they didn't call for help when they saw us, Jol. They have to know we're here."

"What do we do then? We can't go back out there or we'll be staring at 100 angry Eliksni." Jolyon's jaw tightened in frustration.  
  
"You know, we could have avoided all this if you had just gotten on me faster." The Prince said pompously.  
  
"Really? That's where you're going right now?" Jolyon scoffed and brought his hand to his forehead. "You're unbelievable."

"You have _no idea_." Uldren winked at Jolyon who was now beyond flustered. "Oh, relax. You're so uptight. Look, we just need to find another way out. Come on." Uldren began leading them further into the structure hoping to find a rear or side exit. They passed through a few rooms before they heard the racket of the raiding party closing in on them from inside. They needed to move fast to stay ahead of the enemy. Soon they found a hallway leading towards what they assumed was the back of the structure, maybe an exit, but they couldn't reach it in time before they were caught. The Eliksni had closed in on them faster than they thought.

Jolyon saw a tight corridor to the side, something barely noticeable and unlikely to accommodate Eliksni due to it's size. It was a perfect hiding spot. Uldren saw it too and he looked to Jolyon before they both sprinted over and crammed into the corridor just as the Eliksni pushed into the room. It was clearly not the entire raiding party who had followed them, but enough to be dangerous nonetheless. 

The enemy passed by them and both men breathed a sigh of relief. Uldren looked over to Jolyon and felt an unfamiliar warmth against his body. He looked down and saw Jolyon's hand gripping firmly onto Uldren's hip. The Prince instinctively reached up and slowly splayed his fingers over Jolyon's ribcage while their spare hands clasped together. He clenched onto Jolyon's hand, fingers interlaced with Jolyon's though leather gloves, as his breathing grew heavy.

One might think that they were just grabbing on to each other out of fear, or maybe because of the rush of it all. However, they both knew that wasn't the case. Uldren had been yearning for Jolyon's touch for so long, and Jolyon ached for his in return. Their minds were now racing with carnal thoughts of each other. It was like everything they had been doing since they first met years ago was leading up to this. 

The Prince licked his lips as his desire-filled eyes came to rest on Jolyon's. Just like that they were on each other with reckless abandon. Tongues ran across teeth before intertwining together as they pushed back and forth, licking into each other's mouths. They breathlessly panted against each other, biting and sucking on each others lips in between chaotic kisses. It was sloppy and it was rough but it was _perfect_. The looming fear brought on by the enemy Eliksni had been replaced with smooth lips, grasping fingers, and the grinding of hips.

The intoxicating scent of sweat, blood, and gunsmith oil invaded their noses, seeming to only heighten their state of arousal. Uldren drank in each and every gasp that escaped Jolyon's mouth as he grabbed on to anything he could get his hands on, the leather of his gloves creaking as he gripped tighter and tighter. 

Jolyon backed away enough to look Uldren in the eye was met with a rare sight. He half expected to see that stupid, familiar smirk on Uldren's face but it was nowhere to be found. Instead, he saw lidded eyes laced with desire and desperation. Uldren wasn't normally the type to lose control like this and it spurred Jolyon on. If the Price was going to relinquish his dominance then Jolyon would gladly take it for himself. 

Jolyon was normally so calm and collected but right now he looked at Uldren like a wild animal in heat, his gaze hungry and full of want. He dug his fingers into the Prince's hips and used this grip to pull him against his body. Uldren bit his own lip as a small, almost imperceptible moan slipped out of him. If Jolyon hadn't been up against him he probably wouldn't have even heard it. But he did, _oh god he did._

Fire burned in Jolyon's gut as he slammed Uldren back against the wall, nipping at his jaw before moving down to the Prince's neck. He sucked on Uldren's soft, blue skin and left little marks that would lay claim to the Prince for days to come. The act sent shivers through Uldren's body and elicited a sharp groan of pleasure from him. This may have been a new experience but he'd be lying if he said he didn't crave so much more from Jolyon. The Prince threw his head back with a gasp as Jolyon reached down and palmed his hard cock through his pants. Uldren shifted to position his knee in between Jolyon's legs, allowing him to grind against it. Jolyon moaned softly against Uldren's neck as he rubbed his dick against his thigh.

It didn't take long for Jolyon to grow hungry for more. He dropped to his knees and aligned his face with Uldren's hips before quickly undoing Uldren's belts. Once he got them off he urgently pulled his own gloves off with his teeth, as if he was on some kind of time schedule. In a way he was, who knows when the group they initially hid from would pass back through and he wasn't about to miss this opportunity for a third time due to some fucking Eliksni. Jolyon had been waiting too long for this and so had Uldren.

He finally freed Uldren's cock from his pants and licked along the length of it, base to tip. Uldren melted as soon as Jolyon's mouth wrapped around his cock. He was forced to brace himself on the wall in front of him with one hand to keep from falling over. He brought his other hand down to Jolyon's head and interlaced his fingers within the man's soft, white hair. Jolyon backed away to kiss the tip of Uldren's dick, being sure to lap up the pre-cum that dewed there before deep-throating the entirety of it.

Uldren gasped out a curse at the sensation. He looked down to see Jolyon pull back for a moment and spit in his palm before reaching down to wrestle his own dick out of his pants. He promptly went back to worshipping Uldren's cock with his mouth while jerking himself off. Uldren pulled on Jolyon's hair, biting his lip to keep quite. He was so close, he could feel it in his gut and he wanted it _so fucking bad_. It wasn't just that he wanted to come, he wanted Jolyon to be the one to make him come.

Jolyon felt Uldren's cock twitching as he desperately fucked into his mouth. Uldren's length reached the back of Jolyon's throat and Jolyon swallowed around it, causing Uldren to moan his name along with a few more curses. The Prince's body suddenly tensed up as he came in Jolyon's mouth with a shiver. Jolyon worked the Prince through his orgasm, swallowing every last drop of cum while stroking himself to completion. He came shortly after, spilling his load onto the floor. 

Uldren leaned back against the wall, panting heavily as he tucked himself back in his pants. Jolyon stood up after a moment and promptly rested his forehead on the Prince's shoulder as they both steadied their breathing. He wrapped his arms around the Prince and to his surprise Uldren embraced him back. They stood like this for a few moments, just holding each other. Uldren's body was shaking as he gripped onto Jolyon's back, holding him firmly in place.

It was a tender gesture, one that Jolyon wasn't accustomed to receiving from Uldren. This whole thing was something he wasn't used to doing with Uldren though, so it fit the bill. The Prince wasn't usually affectionate with anyone but Jolyon. He was a different person entirely around Jolyon: softer, friendlier, more kind. He smiled around Jolyon while keeping a straight face around everyone else. Jolyon got to wondering how long this... well, _whatever this is,_ had been brewing between them. Was it always there or was it a recent realization?

He wanted to talk about it, he wanted to ask Uldren how he felt, and to kiss him again. Suddenly a loud bang rang out somewhere across the room, causing both men to instantly shoot upright. They peeked out around the corners of the tight corridor, scanning for enemies before their eyes snapped back to each other. Uldren's gaze was initially intense but as his eyes met Jolyon's they became soft and needy. Jolyon took a second to gently push aside a strand of black hair that was stuck to Uldren's forehead with sweat. "We should go." Jolyon whispered as he reached down to grab his gloves off the floor and quickly put them back on. 

"I agree." Uldren said quietly, readying his hand cannon. They ducked out of the corridor and made their way to the back of the structure through the hallway they saw before. After dipping in and out of a few more rooms they eventually made their way outside and saw that the coast was clear for now. However, they both knew they'd have to double back around the structure to get to where Uldren's ship was. This meant they'd most definitely run into and untold amount of Eliksni and most likely be vastly outnumbered.

Uldren paused for a moment, contemplating how the hell they were going to get out of here without getting spotted. He looked over to Jolyon for an answer and saw him looking around nervously, obviously still searching for an answer himself. The Prince took a deep breath and just ran with the only thought he had. He grabbed Jolyon's hand and booked it, running around the side of the building and towards a cave he had seen on the map earlier. It was valiant but also extremely shortsighted, bordering on idiotic. Definitely Uldren's style. 

Jolyon only had his sniper rifle on hand, having forgotten his bag by accident on the cliffside they were on earlier. He grabbed a grenade off of Uldren's belt and threw it, allowing the men to use the smoke as cover to duck into the cave Uldren was leading them towards. The cave had another opening at the back, so all they needed to do was make their way through it and they would be near the cliff they were on earlier. From there, the ship wouldn't be very far.

Jolyon was able to retrieve his bag, slinging it over his should as they began running towards the ship. After making sure they weren't being followed they slowed down to a walk with Jolyon taking lead. Silence filled the air around them again as both of them waited on the other to be the first to say something. Truthfully, neither of them even knew where to start. 

"Hold on." The Prince finally broke the silence. "This belt is buckled wrong. It's driving me crazy." He spoke barely above a whisper and Jolyon could hardly hear him from where he was a few steps ahead. Uldren stopped and started fidgeting with his belt with shaking hands. 

Jolyon walked back to him and pushed Uldren's hands aside to fix the belt himself. "You wear too many of these stupid things."

"I don't wear enough." A nervous chuckle escaped him as Jolyon finished with the belt and grabbed one of his hands. 

"Why are you shaking?" Jolyon asked kindly, being sure the Prince knew he was now being attentive and not sarcastic. Uldren looked up to him with desperate eyes as his lips parted, attempting to speak but failing utterly. He settled for grabbing the back of Jolyon's neck and pulling him into a kiss. This kiss wasn't as chaotic as before. This time they took their time with it, drawing it out slowly. They wanted it to be something they could both grab onto for clarity. Jolyon melted at the feeling of Uldren's lips on his, the warm heat of his breath as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

Uldren pulled back briefly and caught a glimpse of his ship on the horizon. "We shouldn't stay here. Come." He reached his hand down and grabbed Jolyon's again, holding it tightly as they made their way back to the ship. 


	2. Chapter 2

Uldren and Jolyon made their way into Uldren's Galliot and promptly departed from the Tangled Shore. The Master of Crows called for backup, passing the mission to some other team. He had more important things to do than clear out Eliksni, anyway. Once they got settled in for the trip back to the Dreaming City Jolyon turned to Uldren. 

"I think we need to talk, Ul." Jolyon spoke softly as he reached over and placed his hand on Uldren's thigh. The muscles under his hand flexed at his touch and Uldren shifted, spreading his legs apart further and arching his back ever so slightly.

"About what?" Uldren asked in a charming tone of voice.

"About this." Jolyon tightened his grip on Uldren's thigh. "About _us_." 

"Okay, talk." 

"Look, I'm just concerned that this is some kind of brief 'hook up' situation for you." Jolyon was always honest and never one to mince words or tiptoe around a subject. "I know you and I know how you treat the people you take to bed."

"That... That's _not_ what this is." Uldren scoffed, almost offended at the insinuation. He flicked on the autopilot on and turned to face Jolyon. "You're not just someone I picked up in a bar, Jol. You know that."

"Do I? Also, I thought you were straight." Jolyon's initially question stung Uldren so he did his best to step past it.

"I'm obviously not."

"Ok, since when?" Jolyon prodded.

"Does it matter? I just let you blow me in some derelict, Eliksni-filled building. I think it's pretty obvious that I'm into you." Uldren's cocky attitude, which was often used as a defense mechanism, was fading away and being replaced with a demeanor akin to that of a wounded animal. Few knew how sensitive Prince Uldren truly was and Jolyon was one of those people. He knew better than to corner Uldren like this. He also knew better than to start questioning his sexuality, as if that really mattered.

"I know, I'm sorry." He paused, putting his spare hand over his eyes in embarrassment. "That was a stupid question. It doesn't matter and you don't deserve that shit. I'm just worried that this is some temporary thing for you and that I'm going to get screwed over. I don't want you to regret this, either."

"Why would I regret this?" Uldren asked defensively, becoming more and more upset that Jolyon apparently thought so little of him. 

"I don't know, I just don't want to ruin what we have here. I'm scared, man. I mean, it's _you_ and I just... I don't want to lose you." Jolyon's gaze darted downward bashfully. Uldren was beginning to understand where Jolyon was coming from. He came to realize that they cared for each other in the same way. However, there was a reasonable level of anxiety surrounding the situation. It was clear that Jolyon simply didn't want his heart broken. Luckily that is something the Prince wouldn't dream of doing.

Uldren brought his hand up to Jolyon's chin, lifting it up gently until Jolyon was eye to eye with him. He'd try to say how he felt and if that didn't work, he'd show him.

"I want you, Jol. I don't know when it happened, or how, but I've wanted this for awhile. You're not just some one night stand, you never will be." Uldren paused to lean in and press his lips on the corner of Jolyon's mouth before whispering, "I get the feeling you want me, too."

"I do want you. I really, _really_ do. I just don't want to get hurt." Jolyon's eyes remained closed as Uldren kissed his face. He started with his cheeks then went to kiss his forehead, his temples, his chin, the corners of his mouth, his nose, then finally his lips as soon as Jolyon had finished speaking.

Uldren laid his hand on Jolyon's waist, gently holding him in place while he spoke. "I promise I will never hurt you. Well, outside of the bedroom, anyway." Jolyon chuckled against Uldren's mouth as they resumed making out with each other until they reached the Dreaming City. Uldren landed the ship and met the dockmaster, sorting everything out before turning to Jolyon and asking: "My place?"

Jolyon nodded eagerly. Uldren casually led him to his chambers in the Palace through crowds and marketplaces. After a few stops in which the Prince had to shake a hand or accept a bow they finally arrived at his chambers. It was a large room, not unlike a small apartment minus the kitchen. There was a living room area filled with a couch and multiple chairs near a fireplace. The walls were lined with bookshelves made of dark wood. The bookshelves held a plethora of books as well as various collectible items.

To the left of the living room was a hallway that led to a spacious bedroom which was lavishly decorated. Next to that was a large bathroom and a walk-in closet filled with various cloaks and boots. Jolyon had never been here, few people had outside of the Queen, her court, and a few others who worked in the Palace.

Uldren closed the door behind them as they entered, pressing his body against Jolyon to do so rather than walk around him. He nipped and kissed at Jolyon's neck after the door was locked, eliciting a gasp from the man. Jolyon brought his hands around Uldren, grabbing hold of his ass before lifting him up. Uldren's breath hitched as he wrapped his legs around Jolyon's waist, kissing him while being walked over to the couch. 

Jolyon laid Uldren onto the couch and got on top of him, drawing him up into a deep, passionate kiss. It started with just lips pressing together tenderly, becoming more and more lustful with each subsequent kiss. This gradually built into tongues running across lips before working their way around each other as they passed in between mouths. All the while Uldren was undressing Jolyon, starting with his vest and shirt before moving to his pants. Uldren ran his long, slender fingers down Jolyon's taut abdomen, deliberately tracing every line of muscle before unbuttoning his pants. 

Jolyon returned the favor, halting the Prince's progress on his pants as he pulled his arms up to pull his cloak off. He worked Uldren's scale mail vest and gauntlets off first, then removed his shirt to reveal more of his ashen-blue skin. He paused and bit his lip while staring longingly at Uldren's lower half.

Uldren usually wears tight pants with asymmetrical boots, a look that Jolyon finds crazy sexy. One of the boots went up to his knee while the other went up to his thigh and both of them were held in place by leather straps that encircled his leg. Jolyon had the luxury of seeing Uldren in these boots nearly every day for years, but today he had the pleasure of being the one to take them off the Prince. His own pants grew a little tighter at the mere thought of it all.

He pushed Uldren down flat on his back and sat over him, kissing and biting at his abs and hips as he unbuckled the straps. He sunk further, pulling the boots down while running his mouth over Uldren's half-hard cock from outside of this pants. Jolyon drew this moment out, savoring every moan that escaped Uldren knowing damn well that it was him who was pleasuring the Prince so. 

Uldren's back arched at Jolyon's touch. He cursed and demanded more under his breath, truthfully wanting Jolyon to take him then and there. However, Jolyon was perfectly content to pay the Prince back for all his toying over the past few weeks. He moved slower, purposefully avoiding sensitive spots on Uldren's body as he ran his tongue across his well defined musculature. 

Eventually both men where completed naked, writhing around one another on the couch which was quickly beginning to feel very, very small. Uldren stood up from where he now laid on top of Jolyon, pulling his partner up with him. Jolyon was a few inches taller than Uldren, so the Prince stood on his toes to kiss him again. He grabbed at Jolyon's ass, pulling him in close to his body so that their chests and hips were touching. Their fully erect cocks brushed against each other and drew sharp gasps out of both men.

Uldren reached down to lap up a bead of pre-cum off Jolyon's dick with his finger. He brought it up to his mouth and seductively licked it off before sliding the finger into his mouth and sucking on it. Jolyon's sultry eyes lit up at the gesture, his breathing quickly becoming heavy. Uldren brought his mouth to Jolyon's ear and whispered "Shower?" before moving to kiss him along his collarbone. 

Jolyon moaned out a brief "Yes" and at that Uldren took his hand and led him to the bathroom. As they stepped into the steamy shower they instantly moved to wrap arms and legs around each other in between more kisses. Uldren ran his fingers through Jolyon's long, white hair, stopping at the back of his head to pull Jolyon's mouth towards his own. Water ran down their faces and into their eyes as Uldren bit Jolyon's lower lip, sucking on it as he pulled away.

The Prince reached down and ran his fingers lightly along the shaft of Jolyon's dick. As Jolyon moaned against the top of Uldren's head, Uldren brought his hand down to cup Jolyon's balls. Jolyon's deft hands blindly trailed across Uldren's body, only just now noticing the Prince was shaking. 

"Are you okay?" Jolyon drew back, addressing Uldren kindly. 

"Yeah, why?" Uldren asked, gasping in a deep breath.

"You're shaking."

"I'm just... a little nervous." The Prince blushed as he turned his face to the side.

"You? Nervous? Mr. Love 'em and leave 'em over here?" Jolyon joked, causing a smile to creep across Uldren's face.

"Shut up." He responded, pushing Jolyon away playfully. "It's just that this is new. Plus, it's _you_." 

Jolyon leaned in and nibbled on Uldren's earlobe, before breathlessly whispering into his ear. "I'll be gentle." 

At this, Uldren dug his fingers into Jolyon's back. He quickly turned around and braced himself on the wall of the shower with his hands and forearms, his back now facing Jolyon. He may have been nervous about this experience but that didn't mean he didn't want it oh-so-badly. Getting fucked by Jolyon had been at the top of his to-do list for awhile now.

Jolyon pressed his chest against Uldren's back, kissing up along his spine as he made his way to the side of Uldren's face, which he licked seductively. His steady, powerful hands ran down the Prince's sides before coming to rest on his hips, which he pulled out towards him. Leaning back again, Jolyon grabbed his hardened cock and rubbed it along Uldren's ass, teasing him as the Prince moaned in response. 

He released his cock and ran his hand up the inside of the Prince's thigh, bringing his fingers to rest near his entrance. He slowly slipped one wet finger into Uldren, leaning forward enough to kiss his shoulder while he worked it slowly in and out of him. Uldren's hands clenched into fists as he groaned, dropping his head down in bliss as Jolyon's finger curved against a particularly sensitive area. After a moment, Jolyon slipped a second finger into him. He looked down to see the Prince's toes curl. "Are you alright?" He asked, leaning forward to Uldren's ear again. 

"...hah... yes, please... keep going." The Prince responded slowly through heavy panting.

Jolyon drew back slightly as he slid a third finger in. His pace began quickening as Jolyon prepared his partner for his cock. After a few more scissoring thrusts, Jolyon pulled out of him slowly. "Tell me how you want it, your highness." He didn't lean in to speak this time, instead asking loudly over the sound of running water splashing between them and onto the ground.

"Oh, just _fuck me_ already, Jol." The Prince growled back. _You got it_ Jolyon thought as he parted Uldren's cheeks, making way for his length. He pressed into him slowly, drawing a hiss from the Prince. Uldren pushed his ass back into Jolyon in an attempt to expedite the process no matter how much it hurt. Jolyon slapped Uldren's ass in response and rolled his hips slowly, pushing into Uldren at his own pace. The Prince may have wanted it rough but that wasn't quite Jolyon's style. He wanted to savor it. Uldren would just have to thank him later.

As Jolyon bottomed out inside Uldren he leaned his forehead down against the Prince's back, biting at him hard enough to leave marks. He started to thrust back and forth into Uldren at a steady pace. It wasn't hard and fast, or slow and passionate but somewhere in the middle. Jolyon reached around Uldren's waist and grabbed hold of his throbbing dick. He stroked it for Uldren who in turn tightened around Jolyon's cock. Jolyon cursed lustfully as his pace quickened, suddenly feeling himself nearing his climax. 

Uldren came first as Jolyon jerked him off while fucking him. He spilled his load onto the floor with a deep groan as the water quickly washed it away. Jolyon worked him through his orgasm before finally finding his own. He pulled out of Uldren and came up on his back, his cum washing away in seconds due to the falling water.

Uldren's legs nearly gave out and Jolyon quickly spun the Prince around to face him. One of Jolyon's arms wrapped around Uldren's waist while the other hooked around his thigh, pulling it up against Jolyon's hip in an attempt to support his weight better. He pulled Uldren in close and held him tightly as they both came down together. Heavy, chaotic panting slowly faded into lazy, languid breaths as they relaxed in each other's arms and let the hot water fall over their faces like rain.

Eventually Uldren regained his footing and took a step back, grinning ear to ear at Jolyon. He reached over to grab a bar of soap and began washing himself off. He passed the soap to Jolyon afterward and he too washed up. After tending to their bodies they washed each others hair. Once they were all cleaned up they turned off the running water and grabbed some towels before making their way to Uldren's bedroom. 

They dried themselves off and crawled into Uldren's bed which was covered in soft blankets and pillows. In a matter of seconds both of them were sleeping, completely exhausted from the day's activities thus far. Jolyon laid with his back against Uldren's chest. The Prince wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly against his body while entangling their legs together.

Jolyon buried his face in the blankets and pillows surrounding him, filling his nose with the scent of Uldren which lingered on them. It was a smoky mixture of sandalwood and lavender which filled Jolyon with a comfortable, safe feeling. 

They slept this way for a couple of hours until Uldren woke up. He kissed Jolyon's back and shoulders gently as he worked his way upwards to his neck. Uldren had looked in the mirror after the shower and saw the marks that Jolyon left on him during their trip to the Shore. He decided to mark Jolyon similarly which in turn woke the man up.

"Mmm," Jolyon hummed. "Have a good nap?"

"Uh-huh." Uldren made the noise against Jolyon's neck, still sucking on the skin there.

"You're going to have to invite me over more often. You're bed is much more comfortable than mine." Jolyon flipped onto his back, his sleepy gaze meeting Uldren's passionate stare.

"You can live here if you want." Uldren spoke plainly, as if it was no big deal.

"That's just the sex talking." Jolyon laughed.

"No, really." Uldren was sitting up on his elbow, tracing his finger lazily around Jolyon's nipples. "It's not like we aren't already the best of friends. Plus we practically live together out in the field already. Think about it." 

Jolyon grabbed the Prince's face and pulled him into a kiss. Uldren inhaled sharply, keeping his lips on Jolyon's as he moved to sit on top of him, straddling him as he continued the kiss. "I'll think about it." Jolyon replied as soon as Uldren moved down to his chest. Uldren started licking and sucking on Jolyon's nipples, causing Jolyon to pant softly as he did so.

It was Uldren's turn to treat Jolyon and he spared no expense as he ran his hands and tongue across his body. He revered every single mark, scar, and line of Jolyon's body as he passed over it slowly. Uldren's hot breath and tongue against Jolyon's skin caused him to writhe underneath the Prince. He worked his way down to Jolyon's cock and ran his tongue across the shaft before fervidly kissing the tip of it. Jolyon reached down and wrapped his fingers in Uldren's smooth, black hair before pulling on it slightly. 

Uldren looked up from where he was as he kissed along the inside of Jolyon's thighs. He saw that Jolyon's eyes were closed, his pale blue cheeks were blushed, and he was moaning along with every kiss Uldren placed on him. He was absolutely beautiful. Uldren moved upwards, paying special attention to Jolyon's right hip. He took a wire rifle shot right through it a couple of years back on mission, Uldren had to carry him back to safety that day. The scar was still there. The Prince licked over it before biting at the bone that protruded next to it. 

"Uldren, you're _so_ full of shit." Jolyon said, throwing his head back into a pillow as his body tensed up at the feeling of Uldren's tongue. "There's no way you've never done this with a guy before."

"I'm not lying." Uldren sat up, ceasing all action. He wiped off the excess saliva that was spread around his lips with the back of his hand and looked pointedly at Jolyon. "I've just thought about you a lot lately. About all the things I want to do to you." He leaned back down to envelope Jolyon's cock within his mouth. The heat of it paired with Uldren's expert usage of tongue made Jolyon nearly scream as he gripped tightly onto the sheets around him, bucking his hips into Uldren's mouth. A few deep bobs of his head later, Uldren lifted up and proceeded to lick and bite his way back up to Jolyon's face. 

The Prince pressed his body against Jolyon's and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Jolyon responded by wrapping his arms around Uldren, holding him there against his body. As they kissed they began lightly rolling their hips into one another. Their cocks laid side by side against their stomachs, rubbing against each other with each wave-like motion. Uldren reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

"Oh, good. I was worried you might not have any." 

"You think I didn't have use for this before?" Uldren looked at Jolyon with a quizzical smirk.

"I... I don't know. Did you?" Jolyon's chest heaved as he spoke and a smile crossed his swollen lips.

Uldren chuckled and leaned down, whispering softly into Jolyon's ear. "How do you think I've been working through all these _erotic_ thoughts I've been having about you? Couldn't just jump you in broad daylight. Also had to keep it a secret for awhile to fuck with you. So I did most of my... _deep thinking_ right here." Jolyon responded with a low, sensual growl. The Prince bit his earlobe before sitting up straight, pouring some of the lube out in his hand and spreading it over his fingers. 

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Jolyon asked playfully.

"Yes I fucking know what I'm doing."

"How?"

"I've done some... research." Uldren blushed slightly and bit his bottom lip. 

"Research? Do you watch porn, your highness? How risqué." Jolyon jested in a haughty accent as he sat up on his elbows abruptly.

"Oh, shut up." 

" _Make me._ " Jolyon allowed himself to drop back to the bed as Uldren took him up on this challenge. He smiled seductively at Jolyon and reached underneath him to slide one slick finger into him. He worked Jolyon open with the one, then two, then three fingers before pulling his hand away and grabbing the lube again. He spread it on his own dick before throwing the bottle to the side and placing his hands on Jolyon's hips. The Prince pulled Jolyon in towards him, allowing him to line his cock up with his entrance. He pushed into him slowly at first, getting a feel for it while easing Jolyon into the sensation. 

Jolyon winced, taken aback by the overwhelming feeling of Uldren's dick inside of him. As Uldren pushed himself entirely into Jolyon he let out a groan which came from somewhere deep within his chest. His lidded, golden eyes glowed brightly as he looked down at Jolyon. He wanted to maintain this eye contact, to be completely one with Jolyon while he fucked into him. Uldren's body was stronger than it looked. For a man with such a lithe frame he sure fucked like he was twice his size in muscle alone. .

Jolyon reached up and began clawing at Uldren's abdomen, leaving long, dark-blue marks along his body. Uldren growled handsomely with each scratch. He moved one of his hands from where it rested on Jolyon's thigh and brought it up to the man's face. He ran his thumb along Jolyon's bottom lip as Jolyon opened his mouth for him, panting and moaning with each heavy thrust of Uldren's hips. 

Uldren slowly inserted two of his fingers into Jolyon's mouth. Jolyon ran his tongue across Uldren's digits, sucking on them with purpose as he looked directly into the Prince's eyes, intent on maintaining that eye contact Uldren had established with glassy, blue eyes. Jolyon's hand moved up to his own dick, stroking it along with Uldren's pace as they both neared their climax with flushed, sweat-drenched skin.

The Prince didn't miss a beat, become erratic, or slow down as he came. He filled Jolyon as he finally broke eye contact to close his eyes and roll his head back with a low, breathless moan. Jolyon stroked himself faster and after a few pumps of his fist he too came, spilling over his own stomach and chest. Uldren pulled out of Jolyon slowly and threw himself onto the bed, laying on his stomach next to Jolyon. 

Jolyon used one of the many blankets adorning the Prince's bed to wipe the mess off of his chest before throwing it on the floor. He reached over and pulled Uldren onto him, allowing Uldren to snuggle on Jolyon's shoulder. 

"Good enough for you?" Uldren mumbled as sleepiness began overtaking him.

"Yes. Better than good enough, even. Guess all that porn you've been binging really helped." Jolyon joked as Uldren reached up and pinched his nipple hard, drawing a hiss and a laugh out of Jolyon. "I'm fucking with you! But yeah, you were _amazing_." Uldren smiled against Jolyon's chest as Jolyon rubbed his back.

"Did you think about it, Jol?" Uldren asked quietly.

"About what?" 

"Living here." 

"When was I supposed to think about that? When you were sucking me off or when you were fucking me? I think you overestimate my ability to multitask during sex." Jolyon smiled as his eyes closed gently. He couldn't remember a time before today when he was this comfortable and happy.

"Think about it now, then." Uldren whispered, almost incoherently, as he began falling asleep.

"Don't worry Ul, I won't ever leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I've received a lot of kind responses to this piece and am truly thankful that y'all enjoyed it! I look forward to writing more Uldren/Jolyon as I love these boys with all my heart! 
> 
> Title = To Be Alone - Hozier


End file.
